The present invention relates to measuring tapes of a type having a thin tape member that is coiled up inside of a housing and is adapted to be extended outwardly from the housing to make a measurement and to be moved back into the housing for stowage. More particularly, it relates to the provision of a guide attachment for such a tape that is connectable to a hook at the end of the tape and is adapted to guide the hook over surface projections that, if the guide attachment were not used, would be contacted by the hook and stop the tape from being extended.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,859, granted Jun. 1, 1993, to Randy W. Buhler, describes the difficulty of extending a measuring tape over a shingled roof. It explains that when an attempt is made to push the tape member forwardly over the roof surface, the hook at the leading end of the tape will snag on projecting portions of the roof surface that are in its way. U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,859 discloses a rather complicated guide attachment for a measuring tape. There is a need for a much simpler guide attachment. There is also a need for a guide attachment that will allow the hook to hook onto an end surface remote from the user when it is desired to measure the distance from the user to the end surface. The present invention supplies both of these needs.
An object of the present invention is to provide a thin material member that is formed to include substantially parallel first and second sidewalls interconnected by an end wall to form a narrow slot having an open end opposite the end wall. The slot functions as a socket. It is sized to snugly receive a hook at an end of a measuring tape.
According to another aspect of the invention, the thin metal member is formed to include a guide portion that is connected to the second sidewall. This guide portion curves to provide the guide portion with a concave side facing in the same direction as the open end of the slot and a convex side facing in the same direction as the end wall. In use, a hook at the end of a measuring tape is set into the slot, so as to connect the guide attachment to the hook end of the pate, and the measuring tape is then extended across and uneven surface, with the convex side of the guide attachment contacting the uneven surface. The contact causes the guide attachment to guide itself and the hook end of the measuring tape forwardly over the uneven surface.
Preferably, the guide portion is connected to the second sidewall adjacent the open end of the slot. Preferably also, the guide portion curves first downwardly and then upwardly from such connection, to provide said concave and convex sides.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the first sidewall has an outside surface on its side opposite the slot that is substantially parallel to the slot. As a result, it is also substantially parallel to a measuring tape hook placed in the slot. As a result, the outside surface of the first sidewall can be pulled against a member so as to hook the end of the measuring tape and the guide attachment onto said member.
Yet another aspect of the invention is to position the convex side of the guide attachment relative to the end wall such that when the convex surface is on a support surface the end wall is spaced from the support surface.
A still further aspect of the invention is to provide the guide attachment with an end boundary at its end opposite the slot at a predetermined distance from the measuring tape hook, so that the boundary can be placed against an object and a distance from a spot to said object will be the sum of the distance depicted on the measuring tape at said spot and the predetermined length of the guide attachment.
Other objects, advantages and features of the invention will become apparent from the description of the best mode set forth below, from the drawings, from the claims and from the principles that are embodied in the specific structures that are illustrated and described.